Software applications can be implemented in, among other things, web applications and desktop applications. Typically, web applications are software applications wherein clients using web browsers access servers via the Internet to perform actions such as requesting data, processing data, sending data, displaying data and so forth. To run the web application, users access a uniform resource locator (URL) using a web browser and download any necessary files associated with the web application such as Dynamic Link Libraries (DLL), runtime libraries, Active-X components, etc. Afterwards, users are able to use the web application using the web browser and the corresponding downloaded files. Since web applications do not require users to install the necessary files to run the web applications using CDs (compact discs), DVDs (digital versatile discs) or the like, users are able to download the web applications on demand via the Internet.
Besides simplifying the deployment of software applications, web applications also simplify the maintenance of software applications. Developers are able to make changes to the associated files of the web applications once without needing users to request the updates. Users have the benefit of using the most recent files without having to request updates because web scripts running the web browser may determine changes have been made to certain files and will download the necessary new files. Although web applications simplify the deployment and maintenance of software applications, these advantages may be hindered by security settings of potentials users that may prevent web applications from successfully running on the users' machines.